


Sleepovers

by Nitonami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitonami/pseuds/Nitonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, son of Hades, had never hosted nor been to a sleepover when he was younger. When the son of Jupiter finds out, he decides to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Jasico story on here, and here it is! I wrote it the other week on my phone, so it's pretty short compared to how long I wanted it to be before.  
> Warning- Slight spoilers for the end of Brokeback Mountain in there!

"Come on, you’re kidding." Jason was walking with Nico back to their cabins, having just gotten finished with a pretty brutal training session. Nico shook his head, frowning. 

“Not at all. It never came up, and since so many kids steered clear of me, I never had the chance.” Nico held his hands in his pockets, his jacket already hung on his shoulders despite the heat of the sun.

“But sleepovers are the epitome of being a kid! It’s almost like a rite of passage. I can’t believe this.” The son of Jupiter shook his head. “We’re gonna change that.”

“What do you mean?” Nico sounded confused and looked up to Jason, who simply gave him a mischievous grin.

“You’ll see. Come over to my cabin after dinner, alright? And bring your pj’s!” With that obvious answer, Jason sprinted off towards the Aphrodite cabin. Nico slowly resumed walking, admittedly a bit nervous about that night.

XxX

The rest of the day passed without much incident, and when dinner came Nico simply sat at a table alone, swirling his food together until it was an unappetizing mess. When it looked like he had stayed there long enough, he got up and left back to his cabin. Waiting for only a few minutes, he grabbed a bag and shoved a pair of shorts and a t-shirt into it, as well as another change of clothes. Better to be safe than sorry.  
He waited until most of the kids were in their cabins before he slipped out, walking the short distance to the Zeus cabin. He had barely had a chance to knock before the door flew open.

“Nico di Angelo, welcome to your first sleepover!” Jason looked proud of himself, and as Nico looked into the cabin behind him, he saw why. Snacks that had to have been bought over from the Hermes cabin were in a huge pile, and there was two sleeping bags lying next to it. What looked like an older portable dvd player was in front of them, and a stack of movies were beside that. Despite not having been to a sleepover before, Nico had a good idea this was the ideal set up. “I had to pull some strings, but I think I got almost everything covered. Drew refused to part with any of the Aphrodite kids’ magazines, so that was a bust. Her and Piper did inform me of the necessities of a sleepover, though.” Nico stepped into the cabin and Jason shut the door behind him.

“…Seriously?” Nico’s voice was a lot more irritated than he’d hoped for, something he would apologize about later. He turned to look up at the confused look on Jason’s face. “I mention once about how I haven’t been to some dumb kids’ thing and you throw an impromptu sleepover on the drop of a hat? You, Jason Grace, a…” Okay, maybe that was starting off a bit harsh. The hurt look on Jason’s face surely suggested so. “…I mean, uh. Thanks. I guess. Let’s just get this started.” Jason once more grinned in triumph and Nico could have blamed the butterflies in his stomach on the lack of dinner.

XxX

“So, next up is a movie marathon. And by that I mean we’ll just watch two so we won’t be late in the morning.” Nico was already full of junk food, so he didn’t object when Jason suggested movies. He stretched out on a sleeping bag, burying his face into the pillow.

“Alright, hurry up. You get to choose.” Jason shuffled around the movies for a minute before showing one to Nico. “…Gnomeo and Juliet? Are you kidding me?” He raised an eyebrow at Jason. “What else is there?” Without waiting for an answer, he reached over to the pile and looked through them. “Failure to Lauch, Shrek, But I’m A Cheerleader- Grace, did you pick these out?”

“They’re all the Hermes kids had left!” Jason defended, a blush creeping up his face. He reached over to grab for the pile when Nico caught sight of the last movie.

“Oh my gods. You’re kidding me. You have to be.” Nico held up the movie, staring at it and then Jason. “Brokeback Mountain? Are you trying to seduce me in some weird Roman way, or is this just you really being so unaware of what half these movies are about?” He raised an eyebrow and sat up, staring Jason in the eye.

“I told you, it was all they had left! When I mentioned what I was planning, one of them gave it to me. I thought it was just about some cowboys.” Nico had a look on his face like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Is it not about cowboys?”

“Yeah, it’s about cowboys. But- you’re serious? You didn’t even read the back?” Jason shook his head.

“Why?” Nico just snorted and shook his head, half smiling.

“Nothing, Grace. Just put the movie in.”

XxX

About two hours later, Jason took out the movie and silently put it back in the case. Nico didn’t say anything until he heard a sniffle. His eyes widened as he actually saw Jason wipe at his eyes. “Uh..”

“You didn’t tell me it was that sad!” Okay, that really wasn’t what Nico had been expecting. At all.

“…Sorry?” Nico was confused. He half expected Jason to turn on him for not mentioning…well, the better part of the movie. He had been too nervous to look over at him at all over the course of watching it.

“I just. They didn’t even say how he died!”

“Well, yeah. They purposefully left that open. I guess they wanted it to be as sad as it could.” Nico’s reply was automatic.

“Obviously!” Jason didn’t bother reaching for another movie, instead dabbing at his eyes again. “That’s it. You choose too sad movies, I’m choosing the next. Put Gnomeo and Juliet in.” Nico only laughed, the action coming so quick he couldn’t help it. That got Jason’s attention.

“Did you just-” Nico hurriedly shoved the disk into the DVD player and shook his head.

“No, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He grabbed a chocolate bar and shoved it into his mouth, chewing it to avoid talking.

“No way. I heard that. You totally laughed!” Despite Nico insisting he didn’t behind a mouthful of snickers, Jason didn’t take no for an answer. “You did! Come on, do it again!” Nico didn’t look amused in the least as he swallowed.

“No, I didn’t. No, I won’t.” He moved himself around to watch the movie as it began. Jason shifted around and Nico felt a pressure against his arm and side and noticed that the other was pressed against his side, not seeming to notice. His face flushed a bit, but he stayed where he was. He didn’t mind.

They stayed like that until Gnomeo and Juliet were on their ways to meeting each other. Nico glanced over to the son of Jupiter and noticed that he was staring at him. He shifted a bit and frowned, willing down the blush that was surely rising on his face again.

“What are you looking at?” Jason shook his head, keeping his smile. “Seriously Grace, what are you-“

“Your eyes are pretty.” Those words stopped Nico. “And so are your lips. Not to mention everything about you.” Jason sounded like he was saying something completely obvious. Nico felt his face grow hot, unable to stop it.

“Grace, that is _not_ funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny. I just, uh, wanted to tell you. I think I like you.”

“Jason…” Nico buried his face in the pillow before him, groaning into it.

“Nico, I’m not stupid. Or blind. I know that look you give me, like you want to kiss me.” His tone was teasing, and Nico’s face was surely bright red against the pillow.

“Is that why you picked Brokeback Mountain?” The son of Hades’ voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Yes, actually. And Failure to Launch. Shrek and Gnomeo and Juliet were just my favourites.” He sat up a bit and Nico followed suit, albeit much slower.

The smaller demigod peered up at Jason, looking like he was thinking. Jason smiled, the scar on his lip showing more than usual. Maybe it was how close they were. Maybe it was that Nico was getting closer.  
It was probably because Nico would get to know every inch of Jason’s mouth (and probably more) that night.


End file.
